


Play

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, implications of toy usage, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine should really know better than to coax Kurt into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

“I’m really not in the mood tonight, Blaine.” 

Kurt methodically rubs moisturizer into his skin, his legs crossed primly as he sits at his vanity and analyzes his work in the mirror.

There’s a quiet thump as Blaine’s forehead falls dejectedly against the door frame where he leans, watching Kurt’s routine. A pout is prominent on his face, which might have been cute five years ago, but now as Kurt’s husband it’s a bit annoying.

“Kurt,” Blaine whines, his voice dragging out the first couple letters of his name and sounding more like a child wanting to stay outside and play with friends than a full-grown man that’s desperate to stay inside and play with cock. “I’ve been dying all day today.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he recaps his moisturizing lotion. “I guarantee that you are not going to die because I don’t want to fuck tonight, Blaine. I guarantee it.” He says, bringing his palm down onto the surface of his vanity as he repeats the words.

“How come whenever you wanna fuck I’m expected to go along with it, but when I want to and you don’t, you make it seem like I’m selfish?” Blaine mutters bitterly, but he knows Kurt hears.

Kurt swivels his position on his chair toward Blaine, staring at him with raised eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

Blaine shakes his head, heading out of the bathroom to the bedroom. “Forget it.” He throws over his shoulder.

Kurt tugs his headband off and tosses it on the vanity before charging out of the bathroom. “Oh fuck no, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you don’t say shit like that and then walk away from me.”

Blaine’s shirt is pulled over his head, followed by his pants, and he throws them into the clothes hamper as he speaks. “Admit it, Kurt. You expect me to fuck you whenever you’re in the mood.”

“Yeah, because I don’t want to fuck as much as you do!” He argues, his hands flying up in the air. “You always want to fuck, so whenever I ask, you never turn it down!”

Blaine’s head rears backward in perplexity. “Oh, God, the horror! I wanna fuck my husband!” He exclaims sarcastically, raising his hands in mock terror.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me that I’m too horny and you’re getting sick of having to humor me all the time. Nice to know you’ve been phoning it in, darling.” Blaine snipes, poising his hands on his hips defiantly.

“Don’t even try with the guilt tripping, Blaine Timothy.” Kurt challenges, taking a step toward Blaine. “And how dare you accuse me of half-assing our sex life? I love you, Blaine. And I love having sex with you. But it’s not all I want from you.”

“And what, you think that’s all I want from you?” Blaine pins, gesticulating between himself and his husband. “I love you too, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t.” Kurt says.

“Yeah, well, good.” Blaine replies. “Sorry to upset you with my carnal desires, your majesty.” Blaine wrenches up the sheets of their bed and climbs under them, wrapping them around himself.

Kurt sighs, stripping off his own clothing, flipping the lights, and slipping into the opposite side of the bed. He deliberately faces the wall away from Blaine.

A few minutes of tense silence pass between them before the sound of slapping skin is heard. Kurt stares incredulously at the wall for a moment until he can’t keep quiet anymore.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

The slapping sounds continue as Blaine breathily responds. “Nope.”

“Get out.” Kurt says tersely, turning to face Blaine who looks normal if not for the hand bumping against the duvet where his cock is. 

Blaine turns his head toward Kurt, his hand stubbornly speeding up as he stares back, sweating starting to bead at his temples as he works. “My bed too.” Blaine counters simply.

Kurt growls angrily as his head hits the pillows once more, glaring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the noises and movements next to him.

Suddenly, the noises get louder. Blaine’s moans become more prominent. The blankets are folded off Blaine’s legs and his legs spread outwards as his hand strokes over his cock faster and faster. Blaine’s back is arching into the pleasure of getting himself off.

“Ohhh fuck.” Blaine breathes out, humping his hips up into his own firm grip as his hand finally stutters and he comes over his fist in large spurts, vocalizing his pleasure to an obnoxious degree.

He slumps back onto the bed, sucking his fingers into his mouth and slurping the come off of his hand obscenely. His eyes close contently as his cock jerks in aftershocks on his abdomen. 

“You are un-fucking-believable.” Kurt bites out, throwing the blankets off of himself and thrusting off the bed.

“Kurt, where are you going?” Blaine slurs his words briefly in his post-orgasmic haze.

He ignores Blaine, squatting down and digging underneath the bedframe for a large shoebox. Kurt drops it onto the sheets, the contents clinking inside of it menacingly loud. 

Blaine’s eyes widen as the top is removed and chucked elsewhere. “Kurt…” Blaine begins, a little frightened. Several articles from the box are laid on the bed.

Leather cuffs.

A ball gag.

A plug.

A cockring.

When Kurt returns the box to the underside of the bed, he retrieves something else. A long, black strip of rounded metal with cuffs on either side. 

A spreader bar.

Blaine swallows as he stares down at the items, and Kurt sees Blaine’s cock jump at the sight before him.

Kurt shoves off his underwear as he clambers back up on the bed, careful of the toys, and crawls over to Blaine. As Blaine tries to speak, Kurt presses him down into the mattress aggressively, pinning his wrists above his head and straddling his shoulders tightly.

“Ok, Blaine.” Kurt utters, an eerie calmness to his voice in contrast with his current position and previous mood. “You wanna play?” Kurt asks, gently stroking his dick inches from Blaine’s face. Blaine’s mouth drifts ajar as if to reply, but is instantly cut off by Kurt thrusting his hardening cock fully into Blaine’s open mouth without pretense. Blaine’s throat constricts around the sudden intrusion, gagging audibly at the unexpected thickness of Kurt in his mouth.

Kurt rocks his hips roughly forward in a torturous pattern as he hears Blaine sputtering and choking around his cock, his face going red with the strain. Kurt merely strokes his thumb down the front of Blaine’s neck, the undulation and bulge of his throat sadistically delicious under the pad of his finger. 

“You wanna play with me, darling?” Kurt says again, his eyes smoldering with power, lust, and a bit of rage. Blaine struggles to get words or sounds out around the presence of Kurt invading his throat, but his eyes just water, tears forming and falling down his cheeks as he works through his gag reflex. Blaine manages to nod slightly, but enough for Kurt to notice it.

Kurt’s hips jerk forward again in response, and Blaine takes him, gagging. As saliva flows down from the corners of Blaine’s abused mouth, Kurt’s eyes glint with satisfaction.

“Well then, darling, let’s play.”


End file.
